Obsessed
by XDracoMalfoysGirlX
Summary: When Draco accidentally witnesses Luna's midnight swims he knows he just has to have her. It's become a point of obsession.


Obsessed

Pansy's voice echoed dully around Draco's head, he was distantly aware of the guffaw's that were coming from Crabbe and Goyle as they listened to Blaise's story on how he had drawn some boy from Hufflepuff into a duel and beat him easily.

The hour was late, other Slytherin's in the common room were gossiping, playing chess or cards and just generally lounging around waiting for sleep to come. Draco wasn't really paying attention to anything anyone was doing, he was keeping an eye on the clock, willing the time to move faster. He didn't want to be there right now, he had a whole new evening activity that had began to take over his mind at any given moment of the day or night.

It had been a total accident. He hadn't meant to stumble across her and he most certainly hadn't intended to stay, he had only wondered who she was. Who the hell had been swimming in the Black Lake late at night when everyone else was tucked up in bed.

Luna Lovegood of course. Draco had come across her one night over a month ago while he had been strolling through the grounds in an effort to escape Pansy's increasing advances and clear his head. He had spotted something in the water and had wandered closer to see what it was. It had turned out to be a girl swimming, although from his position Draco had been unable to tell who it was until she had emerged, dripping wet, her clothes clinging to her like a second skin.

For the rest of the week curiosity had gotten the better of him and Draco had gone back to the Black Lake to see if Luna would be there. She had been there, and what was more, the weather was better and she had ventured to enter into the water naked.

Draco shivered as he recalled that first night he had seen Luna naked. Slim body, with soft curves, round, smooth behind and flat stomach. Breasts that were firm looking, not overly large with nipples that stood hard and erect from the night air and slight goosebumps across the rest of her body.

From that first night onwards Draco had become obsessed with Luna Lovegood. She was all he thought about, she consumed his every thought, his every waking moment like a drug. Now he needed to do something about it, he had to have her.

Making his excuses Draco got up abruptly during Pansy's story and stalked from the room. He couldn't sit and listen to her rabbiting on any longer. He would go and wait for Luna to arrive at the lake, by his calculations it shouldn't be long, only another ten minutes or so.

He leant against the usual tree he used to watch Luna, presently she arrived as she always did. His grey eyes darkening Draco watched as Luna pulled her t-shirt up over her head, her blonde hair falling tantalisingly around her shoulders. Next she loosened her skirt allowing it to drop to the ground as she unhooked her bra, letting that plop to the ground as well.

Draco swallowed and his breath hitched in his throat as he waited, the front of his trousers straining as he watched her peel the modest pink panties from her legs. It was like his own private striptease and he loved every second of it.

As soon as her panties joined the rest of her clothes on the ground Draco strode purposefully from behind his tree towards her.

Luna heard the movement of the bushes, turning her head slightly she stared horrified at Draco Malfoy who was advancing upon her while she stood there, naked and vulnerable. There was nothing she could do, nowhere she could run, so Luna did what she did best and stood her ground. "Hello, Draco."

Draco didn't say a word, he stared at her with lust filled eyes before sweeping her into his arms, his mouth descending to hers, hot and hungry as he kissed her deeply. His tongue prodded between her lips to explore her mouth as he held her crushed against his chest.

He was somewhat surprised to find Luna kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck, clinging to him as she whimpered slightly at the rough treatment of her mouth.

Slowly his hands slid down her back to her behind, cupping her firmly and lifting her slightly off the ground to press her into the cradle of his hips, his erection grinding against her.

Luna gasped into his mouth, she managed to mumble his name and break away from his dominating lips. "D…Draco, I… I don't…" She stammered, confusion pooling inside her mind as his mouth pressed to her throat, sucking lightly on the milky skin. "I didn't expect this."

Draco paused, he raised his head to frown at her, "What do you mean?"

Luna shifted a little in his grasp, "When I realised it was you watching me, I thought perhaps you might use the information to try to humiliate me in someway. But I didn't expect this. Or is this part of your plan?"

She could tell straight away from the shocked look on his face that there was no plan. No-one knew he was here and he'd had no idea that she had been aware of him watching her.

"How?" He wondered.

Luna shrugged delicately. "I felt someone the night I went in the water with no clothes, but I couldn't see you. I only figured out it was you when you started staring at me during meal time the next day. It was the same intent stare, I followed it to you. It was a surprise," she added, her tone as quiet and dreamy as it usually was.

"If you knew it was me, that I was watching you, how come you still came?"

Luna flushed. "If it was anyone else I would have stopped, but I rather hoped that you might not continue to just watch."

Draco smirked, his fingers running down her back, "I thought I'd had enough of watching. I need more," he added huskily, leaning over her, his lips brushing over hers.

She smiled softly, wiggling his t-shirt up over his head, "Good." She pulled him closer to her, enjoying the feeling of the hardened muscles of his chest pressing against the softness of her breasts.

Draco dipped his head for another kiss, drawing her tongue into his mouth. His hand curled around her body cupping her breast, lightly rubbing her nipple causing it to harden beneath his touch.

Her hands, soft and small ran over his back, drawing her nails gently down his spine making him shiver. She moaned softly as his lips left hers, her head fell back as he dropped little kisses down her throat, his tongue dipping into the nook at the base and drawing a hot, wet trail across her shoulder.

He felt her hands unbuckling his trousers, once they had fallen around his feet, and her hands rested on his slim hips, Draco scooped her against him, lowering her to the floor, enjoying the feeling of her lying beneath him.

Rubbing her breast with his one hand, his other snaked down her side to her thigh. Pushing her legs apart slightly Draco cupped her gently. He groaned when he felt the heat radiating from her. "You're so wet already," he muttered against her ear.

"Hum, it's just what you do to me," she murmured, drawing slow circles over his shoulders.

Pressing himself against her leg Draco replied, "That's what you do to me."

Luna smiled easily, curling her hand around his neck she pulled him back towards her and kissed him softly. She gasped when he inserted his finger inside her slowly. Her leg moved to allow him better access to her. Luna wasn't sure what she had expected but it wasn't this tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach, this unbelievable desire to have him touch her.

A low moan escaped her when Draco added another finger and set up a slow rhythm against her. Luna's hips bucked against him, silently begging for more as her fingers dug into his shoulders. His name came from her lips, all husky and hoarse as her body arched towards him, heat surrounding her, desire clouding her mind. Luna was aware of only Draco and his touch, his fingers curling every now and again pressing into the spot that made her ache as the pad of his thumb rubbed softly against her hardened, sensitive nub making her quiver beneath him.

Draco's eyes darkened considerably as he watched Luna, her face flushed and her body shivering from his touch. Her chest heaved and she moaned again pushing herself into his hand in silent invitation to give her more. Leaning over her his tongue swiped over her darkened nipple. Taking the rock hard skin into his mouth he sucked lightly, satisfied when her fingers entangled in his hair pressing him closer to her. She cried out with delight, her muscles flexing around his fingers as her juices coated his hand.

"Oh, Draco," she whispered, her breathing laboured as she slowly came down from her high.

Draco smirked. Withdrawing his fingers from her, he moved his leg between hers, using his knee to part her legs even more. Luna was still not totally with him and didn't register what was going on. Lifting her one leg, Draco pressed his lips to her knee, another kiss to her inner thigh, drawing closer to the heat that was still coming from her.

Luna gasped when she felt his warm breath ghost over her, automatically she lifted her hips in silent invitation. His tongue skimmed up her leg, crossing to her other thigh, placing soft kisses against the smooth skin. Luna moaned, her fingers curling through his hair trying to direct him to the ache inside her that could only be stilled by him. She felt him chuckle and she groaned as the sound vibrated over her making her shiver.

"Draco, please!" she begged, lifting her hips again.

The tip of his tongue prodded at her gently, slowly slipping inside her, hot, wet and terribly delightful. Draco groaned as he explored her thoroughly. Everything about her affected him somehow. The feel of her, the sounds that came from her that he produced, the taste of her.

Licking her slowly, he drew his tongue from inside her to enable him to lick over her sensitive nub. Sucking lightly, making her squirm and writhe with pleasure. She cried out again when his fingers re-entered her, increasing their pace, to set up the contrast to his slow tongue.

Luna's fingers dug painfully into his scalp as she held him to her, she moaned again, crying out his name as she became hotter and wetter against him. Finally she screamed, her orgasm exploding around his tongue, into his mouth; making him groan.

She couldn't move, she felt so weak. "Draco," Luna muttered, smiling softly when he placed a kiss against her throat. Luna had never experienced anything like the feelings Draco gave her. She lacked experience with boys, but she had overheard other girls talking and was aware of the kind of things that Draco may like.

_Fair is fair, _she thought to herself. Gathering all her courage to her, she wiggled his boxer shorts over his hips.

Draco smirked and settled himself comfortably on the ground, his breath hitched in anticipation when her hand, cool and soft curled around him. He hissed a sharp breath, if he wasn't already lying down Draco knew in that instance, with her soft, clever fingers, her mouth hot and devastating that she would have brought him to his knees in seconds. He hissed again, his entire body as ridged as the flesh Luna now held in her mouth, while her hands strayed lower killing him with pleasure.

Finally Draco was forced to push her hand away or see it all end right then. Pulling her up against him, he wrapped her in his arms and rolled her backwards to the ground, his mouth sealed against hers; kissing her fiercely.

"Draco," she said breathlessly.

His name on her lips sent him higher, made him harder, caused him to ache intensely inside.

Luna gazed up at him with passion filled eyes, she swallowed, "I want you."

"Right here, right now. You and me." Draco's voice was husky and firm, and he took her lips again in another scorching kiss.

Draco lay in the cradle of her thighs and slowly he began to push inside her. His gasp of surprise echoed Luna's when he met with resistance. He hadn't thought about that, all he had been concerned with was being with her, having her. "Luna, you should have said."

She bit her lip, "Have you changed your mind?"

"Merlin! No!" He exclaimed, his arms tightening around her. It just made it better, the fact that she was a virgin, the fact that he had been obsessing about her for over a month and was finally allowed to be with her, to be the first to be with her. It turned him on even more.

Luna's eyes widened as she stared up at him, "Please…." She began uncertainly.

Draco just nodded, kissing her softly, "I'll try not to."

She seemed satisfied with his response, her arms pulling him to her, kissing him back. His kisses had calmed right down, he was soft against her mouth and hard between her legs as he pushed into her again. She whimpered at the fiery pain, trying not to fight against it, but instinct had her pushing at his shoulders in an effort to make the pain stop.

"Sorry." Draco whispered, pressing himself further into her, filling her, unable to contain his groan of pleasure as he pulled her legs around his waist.

Her thighs clamped around him tightly, preventing him from moving. Draco used this pause to savour the moment of their first joining. But she didn't release him, her eyes closed, biting on her lower lip she kept a tight hold of his waist. Draco squirmed in her grip, "Luna," he pleaded causing her to open her eyes.

Stroking her legs softly he gave her an encouraging look, "It's alright,"

Nodding as the pain subsided, Luna released her hold on him allowing his hips to move and fill her, inch by tantalising inch. Draco's eyes closed as he tried to gain control over himself, the feeling of being inside her, totally engulfed by her, surrounded by her wet heat sent a blinding white flash of heat through his system.

Luna moved beneath him, shifting herself into a more comfortable position, and Draco was lost. Every ounce of self control gone from him, as she set him on fire. The way her hair spilled across the grass, the flush of her cheeks, the delicate curves of her body, her breasts pressed against him and the way the moonlight played over her flesh, giving off a radiating quality.

An inferno of heat, and raw hunger took them as Draco thrust into her, pulled back and thrust again making her whimper into his mouth, her balance tilted and Luna gripped his shoulders tightly.

Her hips lifted and she met him thrust for heart-stopping thrust. Hotter. Higher. Faster. Harder. Until with strangled cries they flew over the edge together, chests heaving, skin slick with sweat, bodies weak with pleasure.

Draco collapsed on top of her, his breathing harsh and ragged against her ear. He croaked her name, kissing her neck softly, breathing in the scent of her.

Her hands stroked his back, the velvety skin sticky beneath her finger tips. She pressed her lips to his shoulder tasting the salt on his skin. She could barely breathe, her heart hammering in her ears, pounding against her breastbone.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked suddenly.

"No, I'm ok."

Lifting his head Draco stared down at her face glowing rosily, a serene expression in place, her eyes dark pools of lust. His already ragged breaths caught in this throat. He had thought that by finally feeding his unhealthy obsession with her that would be it. He would be free from it and could move on. Now, as he looked at her, so peaceful and beautiful in the moonlight, he knew that this night was not the ending he had looked for, he was more enamoured with her now than he had been before. He couldn't walk away, he couldn't go all of tomorrow without a taste of Luna.

Now he was in deeper than he had been before. Strangely enough, Draco found that he didn't mind in the slightest.


End file.
